Sometimes When we Touch
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: My first songfic. Basically what Walt feels when Sadie tells him that she loves Nico. Not in any way related to my other stories. One-shot. AU


_You ask me if I love you  
And I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly  
Than mislead you with a lie_

Walt is officially heartbroken.

"Walt, I'm sorry, but I'm already in love with someone else." Sadie said.

"But-but, I love you, Sadie." Walt says, tears welling up in his eyes. He had never experienced heartbreak before, and he would rather never experience it again. He remembers all those touches, all the times that she would beam at him with her lovely smile; it just made his heart ache even more. All this time, he thought that he stood a chance, but she just had to be taken by that spawn of Hades.

_And who am I to judge you  
On what you say or do?  
I'm only just beginning to see the real you_

"Sadie please. Just reconsider." Walt begs.

Sadie shakes he head. "I'm really sorry Walt, but I just don't feel the same way." She thought for a second. "Besides, we haven't even known each other for that long."

_And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide_

"I wish we could still be friends." With that, Sadie walks away, leaving Walt in the eerie graveyard. Why the graveyard, you ask? Well it was at Sadie's request. He remembers the first time he saw her face, how carefree and honest he struck her as. He remembered shying away whenever she would come close, or go up to his room in rad-faced after they talked about _personal _things.

_I wanna hold you til I die  
Til we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_

Walt did the first thing that came to his mind: he cries. The tears flowed through his cheeks as he watches the girl of his dreams walk away without so much as a second glance. Zeus and Nut must've both hated him, because at that exact moment, the sky rumbled, and rain started to fall, light at first, but became a heavy downpour later.__

Romance and all its strategy  
Leaves me battling with my pride  
But through the insecurity  
Some tenderness survives

Walt doesn't move from his spot. It was rather comforting, the feeling of the water seeping into his clothes. So what if he dies of hypothermia? He should've died from Akhenaton's curse anyway. But there was one thing he knew: he will love Sadie Kane with all his heart for all of time.

_I'm just another writer  
Still trapped within my truth  
A hesitant prize fighter  
Still trapped within my youth_

Too bad she doesn't feel the same way. She turns a corner, and disappears from sight. He was now just another one of her so-called "friends."

_And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_

Walt doesn't know how much time passed by, but eventually he walks back towards the 21st Nome in shame. He avoids Sadie's shocked gaze, and heads straight for his room. After he locks the doors, he lies down on his bed, still in his wet clothes.

_I wish we could still be friends,_ her last words ring in his head. He scoffs. "Yeah, right."

A knock on the door breaks his train of thoughts. He refused to answer it, for he knew that it was Sadie. He hears her angelic voice on the other side of the door. "Walt, there's dinner downstairs." She tells him.

He doesn't answer.

_You should find closure with her._ Anubis advices.

"Just do me a favor, and leave. Forever." Walt says bitterly.

_You know I cannot do that. You will die. _Anubis tells him. _You will die._

"So what? Just let me." Walt tells him.

_If you want to…but Walt, please think about this first._

Walt thinks about it, but the only things that pop up in his head were memories of Sadie, and his wishes that were unattainable, because of her. He gave her his heart, and she took it, stomped on it, burned it on a flame, stomped on the ashes again, before scattering it in the wind.

"Yes, just please let me die." He begs the god.

The god sighs, and Walt feels his presence leave his body. Suddenly, an aching pain racks his entire body. But Walt welcomes the pain. At least it cancels the pain he feels in his heart. As the curse spreads throughout his body, Walt only feels him getting calmer and calmer by the second.

As he takes his last breath, the last thought he thinks of was, _Goodbye Sadie. I love you._


End file.
